Disgust
This article is about Riley Andersen's Disgust. For the general concept of Disgust as an emotion, see Emotions#Disgust. Disgust is a supporting character of ''Inside Out'' parodies. In particular, in parodies based on the "Joy plans" scene, she often aims to exceed her expectations and wholeheartedly agrees with the plan, thus making her the parody counterpart of Joseph Goebbels. In Inside Out Disgust on the Disney Wiki}} She is introduced in Inside Out by Joy as the one who "basically keeps Riley from being poisoned, physically and socially." Her establishing shot comes when Riley is offered a plate of broccoli, which Disgust instinctively rejects, making Riley throw it all over the place. However, all it takes from Dad to get her to eat broccoli is to imitate an airplane, which all emotions get enticed by. During Joy and Sadness's absence, Disgust acts as the balance between Fear and Anger. She is the one to inject self-consciousness into Riley's actions, not wanting to appear problematic in any way, but during the brief time when she is at the console, she makes Riley sarcastic, at which point, she rejects the idea of being at the console at all. While more limited in screentime than any other emotion, Disgust appears to have positive or neutral relations with all emotions. The only emotion that Disgust reacts to negatively is Sadness; Disgust and Joy originally see eye-to-eye that Sadness is not particularly useful to Riley's mind. Whether Disgust's opinion, and therefore her and Joy's relationship, changes when Joy realizes Sadness's true purpose is unknown. In parodies So far, Disgust is the only Andersen's Mind character to get a video primarily based on her character, named Andersen's Mind - Moments: Disgust. In it, it is revealed that Disgust has visceral homophobia, as per a joke on an Imgur comment, looks up to Joy's leadership and is involved in a scene from Nasha Russia as if she were Sobchak's other role, a fictionalization of herself who has ordered a resort in Moscow. The dual role of Sobchak and Disgust is also acknowledged by Joy and Sadness in Joy plans for a movie night at the Pizza Planet Discord. In addition, Disgust's character (in canon, fanfic and parody varieties) is extensively discussed by CreativityTheEmotion in the essay Disgust: Why she's such a difficult character to nail, even for Pixar. In "Riley is informed" parodies, Disgust's character is not changed much from the original. In "Joy plans" parodies, she aims to do her part of the job and exceed Joy's expectations. This shows her wholehearted agreement with anything Joy plans, and as such, she is the counterpart of Joseph Goebbels from ''Downfall'' parodies, even if Goebbels's role as such isn't even acknowledged by Untergangers or carried over to any other parody theme. However, in "Anger plans" parodies, she is completely willing to dismiss Joy. While Anger does not order her to do anything in particular, she still shows support for putting the idea lightbulb to commence the plan in the first place. Comparisons Goebbels Trivia *According to Pete Docter, she has been designed after a head of broccoli. Let's hope she never finds a full body mirror to look at herself. Gallery OfficialInsideOutPromo_Disgust.jpg|Official promotion on the Disney website. Notes References Appearances Category:Inside Out characters